Risky Business
|artist = |year = 2017 |dlc = February 15, 2018 (NOW) October 20, 2018 (JDU) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 4 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 159 |kcal = |dura =3:36 |nowc = RiskyBusiness |audio = |choreo = Nicholas Huchardhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BfEeujSjJo4/ |perf = Ciulla Ugo }}Jorge Blanco yer alıyor "Risky Business", , ve 'da yer aldı. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı siyah bir kravatla altındaki mor bir gömlek ile açık mavi bir yelek giyen bir adam ve küçük bir altın zincir yeleğini cebinde asılıyor. Sarı ayakkabılarla uzun siyah pantolon giyer. Ayrıca, şapka etrafında çizilen altta siyah şeritli açık yeşil bir şapka giyiyor. Ayrıca bir kolunda siyah bir saatle siyah güneş gözlüğü takıyor. Arka Plan Arka plan öncelikle binalar ile siyah beyaz bir sokaktır. Vuruşa karşılık, ışıklar sokağın bazı kısımlarını aydınlatır. Sarı, beyaz, mavi ve pembe arasında değişebilir. Koro sırasında caddenin açısı yanaldır ve büyük bir sarı ışık izi soldan sağa doğru gelir. Köprüde arka plan farklı bir caddeye dönüşür. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 4 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1 ve 3: Sağ ayağınızı sağ ayağınıza atlayıp sağ elinizi iki kez atarsınız. Gold Moves 2 ve 4: Sağ kolunuzu başınızın üzerinde 90 derecelik bir açıyla döndürün. Gold Move 4, rutinin son hamlesidir. Riskybusiness gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 Riskybusiness gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 in-game Riskybusiness gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 ve 4 Riskybusiness gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 ve 4 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Hey, Handsome *Put a Lid on It *All Songs K-R Trivia *Risky Business, UBisoft tarafından 'in ESRB etiketinden bahsetmişti. Bu şarkı, şu şarkıyı şu sözlerden alıntıladı: "I could take you home, we could keep it on the low". *Jorge, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Nick Jonas ve Jordan Fisher'in ardından franchise'de solo bir şarkıya sahip olan altıncı Disney Channel yıldızı oldu. O, Sabrina Carpenter tarafından takip edilecek. Galeri Game Files Riskybusiness cover generic.jpg|'' '' Riskybusiness cover albumcoach.png| album coach Riskybusiness cover albumbkg.png| album background riskybusiness banner bkg.png| menu banner Riskybusiness map bkg.png| map background RiskyBusiness_BC.jpg| cover Riskybusiness cover 1024.png| cover Riskybusiness p1 ava.png|Avatar Riskybusiness pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Riskybusiness jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Riskybusiness jd2018 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Riskybusiness jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Riskybusiness jd2018 coachmenu 7thgen.jpeg| coach selection screen (7th-gen) RiskyBusiness_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu RiskyBusiness_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen RiskyBusiness_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Riskybusiness jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Riskybusiness jd2019 load.png| loading screen Riskybusiness jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Riskybusiness promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes Riskybusiness bts.png|Behind the scenes riskybusiness conceptart 1.jpg|Concept art 1 http://www.maudleclancher.com riskybusiness conceptart 2.jpg|Concept art 2 Others riskybusiness thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Riskybusiness thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Riskybusiness inappropriate picto names.png|Inappropriate pictogram names seen in the files Videos Official Music Video Jorge Blanco - Risky Business (Official Video) Risky Business (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Risky Business - Gameplay Teaser (US) Risky Business - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 Risky Business Risky Business - Just Dance Now Risky Business - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigasyonu en:Risky Business es:Risky Business Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:R&B Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Ciulla Ugo